Más que a la vida misma
by Petit Nash
Summary: Vida y muerte, palabras que en el fondo manejaban cada día... pero tras el choque del avión, para Mark... vida y muerte implica perder al amor de su vida, a Lexie.


**N.A.** Porque, como a muchos, sufrí el final de temporada, hice esta historia... Porque me niego a perder a Lexie! Espero la disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios. Saludos

**Más que a la vida misma**

Vida y muerte, palabras que en el fondo manejaban cada día, palabras que en el mundo de la medicina significaban más triunfo y perdida que otra cosa, alguien moría si no habían hecho bien su trabajo, si habían fracasado en algo... lamentaban la muerte, era una pequeña tragedia personal, pero de cierto modo la enfrentaban día a día y era diferente, como cirujanos siempre era diferente ese enfrentamiento vida-muerte... de cierto modo siempre habían podido influir... Excepto en ese momento.

El avión había caído... no sabían porque, sólo que era así y esa parte la habían entendido, increíblemente habían entendido eso, pero todo lo demás no, permanecían en un estado de shock muy fuerte... futuro, avión, caída, bosque, perdida... perdidos... y estaba Lexie... el último momento de Lexie golpeándoles todas sus esperanzas.

Y estaba Mark, perdido totalmente, sufriendo, llorando, extrañando a su amor perdido, reconociendo que el mundo sin Lexie no tenía sentido, porque la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y finalmente se lo había dicho... La amaba más que a la vida misma... por eso mismo estaba perdido, sin encontrar sentido al mundo.

Fue la noche más larga de sus vidas... congelados, ahí, en medio de ningún lado por primera vez su sentido de la muerte se vio diferente, por primera vez lo sentían como un peligro propio, como una cosa injusta, como algo demasiado fuera de su control, ajeno, peligroso... algo que les había arrebatado a Lexie.

Mark, tumbado en la oscuridad y alentado por Arizona, se preguntaba que hacer, ¿cómo era que no se moría él también? Porque si Lexie ya no estaba más ¿qué tanto sentido tenía la vida? Era dramático ese pensamiento, pero estaba herido en algún lugar de algún bosque perdido, era de noche, hacia frío, nadie había ido a buscarlos, así que podía darse el lujo de pensar que nada tenía sentido.

Casi no dormía, se despertaba unos a otros, las pesadillas eran terribles... durante esa noche, la más increíblemente larga, Mark revivió mil veces la perdida de Lexie, mil veces como dejo de hablarle, de respirar... y revivió mil veces las promesas que le había hecho, de estar juntos para siempre... y se daba cuenta, con dolor, de que no podría cumplirlas y el dolor era mortal. "No morirás hoy" había sido una vil mentira... "Vamos a ser felices"... "Es nuestro destino".. Mentiras recuerdos... No podía cumplir nada... demasiado soloroso.

No murieron desangrados por las heridas o de hipotermia casi por un golpe de suerte, porque después de muchas horas se presento finalmente la ayuda... Gritos, preguntas, llanto, por un momento la ayuda era tan aterradora como el accidente y la muerte porque los hacía confrontarse con todo lo que acababa de pasarles... Las preguntas eran tan demoledoras como la noche oscura y helada, como las heridas, como... todo el caos alrededor de ellos.

¿Están heridos?... ¿qué paso?... ¿cuántos son?... ¿recuerdan que pasar?... ¿están todos vivos?.. No... ¿alguien murió aquí?... ¿alguien...? ¿perdieron a alguien?... Lexie... Lexie... Lexie... Mark tenía la respuesta, era la respuesta... pero también lo repetía como una plegaría misteriosa y renovadora, era su palabra, era su Lexie... había sido... no podía ni hacerse a la idea de que ya no estaba... Le había prometido amor... Lexie... estarían juntos para siempre, se casarían, tendrían hijos... Lexie... le había prometido su final feliz, su historia feliz, porque la amaba... Lexie... más que a la vida misma.

Cuando el primer paramédico se acercó a él, ni siquiera intento indicar que había pasado, que tenía, que tan herido estaba... no dijo nada, no fue capaz de reaccionar, no encontraba sentido a todo eso... desde que había soltado la mano de Lexie no tenía mucho sentido todo... Los helicópteros de rescate, todo el equipo... todo eso le era irrelevante... cuando iban a subirlo finalmente a uno de los helicópteros para llevarlo al hospital todavía lo era... sin embargo en ese último segundo...

-No perdimos a ninguno- gritó alguien a una distancia razonable

-¿qué...?- alcanzó a murmurar alguien...

-Esta es nuestra principal emergencia... la respiración es muy débil, latidos casi ausentes, estado de shock, hipotermia... Es nuestra prioridad, ella primero-

-¿Ella...?- murmuró Mark

-Sí, tu compañera esta bien- dijo uno de sus rescatistas, también pensamos que no lo habían logrado, tu compañera...-

-Lexie...- susurró él

-Sí... es una milagro medico, ahora sólo esperemos que lleguemos con buen tiempo, ella es nuestra prioridad ahora mismo-

Fue un momento de extraña esperanza, no lejos de Mark, Meredith y Derek alzaron la cabeza reaccionando ante la información, igualmente esperanzados y preocupados... Era como un milagro de verdad, era más de lo que le podían pedir a la vida en ese momento, era mágico... las horas que siguieron continuaron con ese shock total, moviéndose, con la noticia de Lexie regándose entre todos, estaban esperanzados pero no querían estarlo, aun faltaba que ella sobreviviera hasta el hospital, a urgencias, trauma, el quirófano... había un largo camino antes de poder celebrar.

Viaje... Urgencias... Trauma... Algunos fueron a quirófano, Mark entre ellos, cada escala que hacia se detenía a preguntar por Lexie, pero las respuestas eran pocas, casi todos o no sabían o le decían que estaba aun en cirugía... era un largo camino, para todos, para los que amaban a Lexie, los que querían verla, querían que estuviera a salvo, que volviera a abrir los ojos, a sonreír y ha estar con todos ellos... Todos, Mark el primero, deseaban que la bella y pequeña Grey abriera los ojos y los volviera a deleitar con sus sonrisas y su compañía.

Cuando finalmente las operaciones, la anestesia y todo eso terminó para Mark, después de casi tres días, fue en busca de Lexie... en la habitación estaba Meredith, sentada junto a la cama de la herida y pálida Lexie, que sencillamente parecía dormir en la cama de hospital... Cuando entró a la habitación, con paso débil por sus propias heridas, la otra Grey lo miro y sonrió como invitándolo a entrar

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Mark con voz débil sin apartar la mirada de Lexie

-Estable.. ha tenido ya tres cirugías mayores... fue difícil pero estará bien... necesitará rehabilitación y le quedaran cicatrices, para las cirugías estéticas llamarán a alguien a menos que tú quieras hacerlas- dijo Meredith

-Yo lo haré... en cuanto me dejen hacerlo... yo la conozco, cada centímetro de su piel puedo volver a hacerlo tan hermoso como ella...-

-Creo que te dejaré solo un rato con ella- dijo Meredith y salió de la habitación

Mark se sentó al lado de Lexie, la miro detenidamente, recordando todas las promesas que le había hecho "Vamos a ser felices"... "Es nuestro destino"y pensó que tal vez iba a poder cumplirlas, iba a poder hacerla feliz, después de todo, de los momentos más dolorosos y aterradores de su vida, no iba a perderla, no la había perdido, casi lloraba con esa idea... Acarició la mejilla de Lexie suavemente, aun con todas las heridas, estando intubada y en una cama de hospital, era hermosa... Recorrió cuidadosamente su rostro, era un milagro de carne y hueso...

Se quedo mirándola fijamente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella abriera sus ojos, que volviera a mirarlo, que estuviera con él, para que pudiera cumplir todas las promesas que le había hecho, que siguieran juntos... para poder decirle nuevamente que la amaba...

-Lexie...- susurró- se que me escuchas Lex... resiste, por favor... vas a estar bien, vamos a salir de esto y vamos a estar juntos, para siempre- tomó su mano entre las suyas- porque sí es nuestro destino, porque nunca he dejado de amarte, siempre he seguido enamorado de ti, siempre... ¿me escuchas, Lexie? Te amo y cuando despiertes vamos a ser muy felices... porque te amo... te amo... te amo... más que a la vida misma-

Y de pronto, lentamente, con una debilidad y suavidad inimaginable, sintió como ella apretaba su mano... Aun iban a ser felices.

**FIN**


End file.
